


Kissing The Kissogram

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Adam in hot shorts, Ian is a sassy bastard, M/M, Romance, Valentine Fic, hints of infidelity, slight angst, that we all love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written and originally posted for the prompt on the kink meme:-</p><p> </p><p> "<a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4307.html?thread=10075603">So Ads walks around with wings and golden underwear for the day, playing Cupid for his cast members who give him little messages he delivers to their intended.


Go nuts on the pairings! Maybe some James/Aidan? Richard/Martin? Anything goes for me :)


You will get everything I have if you include this, though:
Somebody sends Ian to deliver a note to Graham but the note only reads "Kiss him already, Graham, god". And Graham does.</a>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing The Kissogram

The lack of stitches on him should have resurfaced some of the older issues he has buried (burnt and salted) in the back of his mind, but all it did for Adam was burn a fire of confidence bright and wild.  
  
The gold ~~underwear~~ hot shorts was much comfortable than he'd expected, held up by sequined suspenders that bite at the skin of his nape. He likes the wings though. They sat heavy on his back, but Adam enjoys the way the tips of the feathers whisper on the skin of his back. So he's making no apologies for the way he was (maybe) moving his body _just so_.  
  
Costume was never getting it back. Ever.  
  
Smiling, he handed Aidan his little heart-shaped card, ignoring the bemused expression on his co-star's face. "Happy Valentine's Day!" He greets, quickly leaning up to brush a quick kiss(as per James' request) to Aidan's cheek. The Irishman laughs, thanking him as a curious blush begins to dust over his features. Adam doesn't pretend to not know of the soft, fond looks his co-stars have been beaming at each other. He only wishes that James would be more careful with Aidan's heart. James is a family man, and there was no way he would leave them. There was no way Aidan would come out of this with his heart in one piece.  
  
 _"I wish I had more to give, but all I have left is yours. Now and forevermore."_ Aidan's little card read. Adam knows because he and some of the girls from costume and makeup had painstakingly cut out each little card, and wrote down each of their messages by hand.  
  
The soft look is back on Aidan's face again. Adam quietly leaves him alone to search out the next recipient of his cards.  
  
He spends the next hour flitting from office to studio and departments, then to trailers and set. Martin intercepted him as he is about to deliver Richards', and Adam found it hard to suppress the knowing grin. He teased the Brit for a little bit, but soon found that Martin's discomfort was getting a little too...  
  
Well, Adam had not a single bone of mean spirited in him and everyone knew that. He handed over Richard's card, but not without winking conspiratorially as he does.  
  
 _"You are my sliver of blue in sunless skies, You are my port in stormy seas, You are wonderful to me."_ Adam doesn't really know what's going on between them, and frankly he doesn't need to. Richard's a lot more confident and happier these days, and Martin's more (for lack of better word) pleasant.  
  
The rhyming could do with a bit of work though.  
  
Adam chuckled softly to himself, watching Martin walk briskly towards Richard's trailer. If they make each other happy, who was he to judge?  
  
Peter received multiple hearts. They're mostly from the directorial team and a couple of the producers. Adam thinks that he rightly deserves them all. Their director had choked a little on his tea when he first laid eyes on him in his get up, but quickly recovered his composure to receive his hearts.

It isn't until later when he is halfway to his own trailer to change when he realizes that he still has a card undelivered. Picking it up, he soon discovered that it is the one that Ian had requested for Graham. A small twinge of pain bloomed in his chest.  
  
Ian had dropped by the office room they'd co-opted for their little project. He'd asked for anyone, anyone _but_ Adam to finish his request. Adam had tried to sneak a peek, tried to plead with the girls for a just an inkling of what Ian's request was about, but they would not budge. Made of some stern stuff, they were, to be able to resist his puppy eyes.  
  
Adam tried to stamp down on irrational surge of jealousy in him. He had just as much claim on Graham as the rest of the cast did. Ian was a wonderful man, an exceptional human being and he deserved happiness. And if his happiness meant that Adam had to watch Graham smile at another in the way he wishes would be his, then so be it.  
  
He swallowed, willing away the lump lodged in his throat as he raised his hand to knock on Graham's door. "Wait just a 'mo!" Came the muffled call from inside. Adam steels himself, breathing through the quickening beats of his heart. The door swings open and Graham's shocked face greets him as he gathers his wits about him and presents the older man with his card.  
  
"For you." He whispered, pressing the red heart against Graham's hand on the door frame. He takes in Graham's stunned face, the corners of his lips twitching in an attempt to smile. "Happy Valentine's Day." He said, turning and fleeing back to his trailer.  
  
He took off the wings the moment he has the door closed behind, careful as to not damage the feathers. Adam was tired. The excitement and rush of adrenaline of dressing up as cupid and walking around the compound in nothing more than what he had on was finally fading away, and all he wanted to do for the rest of his day off was just to cocoon himself under his blankets and sleep until he was called for hair and make-up tomorrow.  
  
And that was what he _would_ have done, if the knock on the door had not happen.  
  
Adam shrugged on one of his plaid shirts, pulling up a surf short over the gold ones he had yet to take off. Shuffling to the door, he resolved that if it were Dean or one of the others coming to ask whether he'd like to go to the pub, he was going to stay no and then shut the door, pretending the world outside did not exist.  
  
"Sorry lads. Don't think I'm up to drin-"  
  
"Hiya." Graham waved, smiling thinly. "Can I come in?" He asked.  
  
His body, moving on automatic, jumped to the side. Graham squeezed his way in, moving to stand next to him as he closed the door. Suddenly aware that the front of his shirt was still unbuttoned, Adam flushed, turned away and fumbled with them.  
  
"Here," Graham said softly, pushing his hands away. Instead of buttoning, Graham suddenly leaned down, tilting his head up with his unoccupied hand. "Please don't punch me if I was wrong." he whispered against Adam's lips. Gently, as if afraid, he kissed him.

The shock shot through Adam's system before his heart leaped and Adam found himself kissing back. 'He's kissing me!!' His mind screamed, 'Oh my God! He's cheating on Ian!!' The last thought was like a douse of cold water. Pushing himself away, he scurried to the other end of the trailer, putting as much distance between them.  
  
"No! You can't!" He stuttered, lips tingling from the kiss. "You _can't_... I can't-"  
  
"Why not?" Graham was at his side in quick strides, "You kissed back! I know you did!"  
  
Adam groaned, feeling the tears of frustration prickle in the corners of his eyes. He shakily took deep breaths, "Because Ian loves you and I can't... I won't hurt him." He does not catch the look of surprise that crosses Graham's face.  
  
"Ian? What does he have to do with anything?"  
  
Adam tries to resist the urge to slap Graham over the head. Of all the times to be obtuse! "The card. The one for Valentine's day." He exhaled a breath he never knew he was holding. "I delivered it to you just now."  
  
"You mean this?" Red peaked in the corner of his eyesight. "Read it." Adam looked up to see Graham's smirking face. He wasn't angry, if anything, he looked relieved. Cautiously, Adam took it from his and slipped it open.  
  
 _"Just kiss him already! Your sexual tension is suffocating. Make it stop."_  
  
Adam re-read it a few times. Just to make sure he read it right. "I don't love Ian, and he sure as hell doesn't want me." Graham came closer, towering over Adam. "I have only ever wanted one person." He whispers, reaching up to push a lock of stray hair behind Adam's ear. "And I hope... That the person I am interested in feels the way I do, too."  
  
Just as he finished his sentence, Adam tip-toes and wraps his arms around Graham's neck. "I do, I do, I do..." He moans, swiping his tongue against Graham, incoherent and drunk on the feeling of Graham picking him up and gathering them to the bed. Adam had expected to be thrown back onto the mattress, but what he had not expected to be laid down ever so gently. He did not expect to have Graham's body envelope his under him.  
  
"I have wanted this." Adam confessed quietly, smiling softly as Graham slides his shirt off.  
  
"And I, too." Graham replied, sighing as he pressed whiskery kisses all over his face. Adam was sure that the beard rash he leaves behind will cause no end of questions tomorrow. Graham leans down, nipping on his bottom lip until he was granted entrance. "The things I want to do to you..." He growls, licking over a cut.  
  
"You have my permission-oh! Permission to do... Anything you want." Adam moans, arching up against Graham. Cupping his face, he confesses, "I have ever only wanted you too." He smiled as Graham pressed their heads close.  
  
"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Graham is a teddy bear and Adam is a cutie.
> 
> That is all.
> 
> And also, that they are my guilty pleasure and I am infinitely glad to be able to write something for it. As sucky as this is. :)


End file.
